Method to Her Madness
by Leona Leo
Summary: Arthur is all about method. She is all about Madness. The team runs into a nightmare, and enlist the help of a dream therapist to find a way around it. They soon find out that she is not what she seems. Set as a Sub-plot to the movie. Arthur/OC


Hello~! I don't own any of the characters or concepts from "Inception." Thanks!

.Leona Leo.

* * *

Arthur always scans a room as soon as he enters it.

First he observes the décor. Finds the exits. Then tries to picture himself as a frequent visitor.

This location was no exception.

He inhaled, rolled his shoulders, subconsciously spread his fingers.

_Large Mahogany desk. Rug, 8'x6', floral pattern. Plush furniture, standard. Large bookcase, spans entire northern wall. Windows facing west. Velvet curtains.  
_

Exhale.

_Interior design overall: Slightly overbearing. Atmosphere: Comfortable.  
_

A frozen breeze slid through the room via a large vent directly above the desk. The sunlight filtered nicely through a large window, the rays tinted slightly green from the tree outside.

His eyes shifted to the floor, resting on the leaves' shadows. He continues to rhythmically make mental notes as he slid on a pair of leather gloves.

_Three potential exits: Window. Vent large enough to climb through. Entrance door.  
_

Arthur's expensive shoes made their way over to the desk. He stood directly in front of it, and took a business card from its stack.

_Dr. Cornelia Augustine, Dream Psycologist & Therapist._

_Referral Only. Please make an appointment by calling-  
_

Phone number. Address. He already knew these things, but pocketed the card anyway.

He made his way around the desk and sat in the leather chair.

Directly in front of him, the window framed the other wing of the building. A small courtyard sat in the space between, complete with a small fountain surrounded by white rose bushes.

_Nice View.  
_

Arthur spent the next ten minutes filtering through every single paper the drawers contained. Occasionally he'd pull a portable scanner out of his quality leather satchel, and record the document for further observation.

When he was finished, he began to infiltrate the computer. He slid past the security programming smoothly, having already memorized the passwords required. Next, a small portable hard drive was taken from his bag, and in an instant all of the files were being downloaded onto it.

His eyes drifted lazily about the room as the information copied itself.

He removed the flash drive.

Arthur tilted back into the chair and felt his eyes drift closed.

_This chair, this room is too comfortable.  
_

He wasn't quite sure why the room so easily relaxed him, and it unsettled him that it did.

Comfortable is not safe to him. A man like Arthur thrives in situations that keep him on edge.

The ability to maintain control and stability comes naturally to him, but only thanks to his strong will and constant practice.

Letting his guard down may put him in an unfavorable position, as it often has.

He realizes this.

But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

Maybe it was because he had spent hours last night bent over files and files relating to this woman

_Cornelia Augustine..._

And had gotten barely any sleep.

Or maybe it was because an intoxicating scent had drifted from the chair to him as he reclined

_Cornelia Augustine..._

_It might be her shampoo, or perfume...  
_

Suddenly Arthur sprang forward, his eyes wide.

_What on earth is wrong with me.  
_

His hand frantically fumbled for a second into his jacket pocket, finding his weighted die.

It clattered along the desk until it purposefully landed on a three.

Arthur exhaled, scooped the die back into his pocket, and stood up.

A chill had run down his spine at the though of her. He couldn't place if it was one of fear, spite, or something else entirely.

It felt as though he was suck in some kind of haze. He made his way over to the bookcase and began reading titles to distract himself.

_Genres: Medical, Historical, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance. Extensive Encyclopedia. No specific order, light layer of dust. Why wouldn't a person organize their books if they didn't intend to read them often.  
_

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, then checked his watch. He was ahead of schedule, but Cobb would probably be able to come and retrieve him anyway. He sent Cobb a text and made his way for the door.

Arthur scanned the room one last time. It was a good room for attempting Extraction, secluded and with a decent lock on the door. He would have preferred more escape routes, but Cornelia Augustine rarely went anywhere else in private. Her office would have to do.

An odd sort of excitement built up in his chest, along with a dose of frustration.

It had been bothering Arthur that they were able to find so little information about the woman.

And now, they'd be able to finally learn what she was up to.

The only problem: Just thinking about her unsettled him. He wanted nothing to do with her.

The only thing Arthur left in the room was the sound of the door.


End file.
